My Life and its Tragedies
by Doxygirl101
Summary: Bella Swans' life always led from one tragedy to another after her parents deaths. But now that she's being put in a new foster home with the Cullens, will Bellas' life finally take a turn for the best when she meets Edward. All human.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sometimes life can feel like it's too short to live. Well I think life can feel like it's really taking its toll. Oh, I'm sorry we haven't met. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I rather Bella, everybody does. I guess I should tell you about my life and why it should end. I am 17, my parents have been dead for about five years now. My dad was Charlie Swan he was the chief of police in my little home town of Forks, Washington. It's a sad little town on the north end of the country with non-stop rain and barely any sun.

My mom was Rene, my mom never discussed her side of the family nor have I met my grandparents, they supposedly died before I was born. My mom had come to stay in Forks with some relatives and that is where she met my dad. They fell in love and got married right out of high school, soon I came along. And then they just died. I'm lucky I even survived that fire. Sometimes in my dreams I still can feel myself choking from lack of oxygen and can see my parents' bodies burning.

I didn't really take it that well after the fire. I was a wreck, of course. I wouldn't eat or sleep, and it took so many therapists and psychiatrists to help with my trauma I can't even count them all. For now all my psychological problems have ceased to a point where I can handle them and still survive. So yay! Right? Nope. Parents are dead, no relatives of any knowledge, the only place for me was in foster care system. Not many people are willing to take in a girl with so many psychological problems that only medication can keep under control.

For my current foster home I am living in Los Anglos, California. It's not as wild and crazy living as some think California is. The only thing crazy I've seen is how my foster brothers fight over the toy in the cereal box. Right now though, I am sitting in one of those waiting rooms in the hospital waiting to be picked up by the service worker that will most likely bring me to another foster home. Though after another break down like this I don't know how there can be anymore. I have gone through seven homes and have had no success in really feeling like a part of the family in anyone of them. That's the reason why I'm back in another hospital, I had another breakdown.

I'm sitting in one of those hospital chairs that look like leather, feels like plastic, and are so smooth I can fall right off. The bright fluorescent lights aren't helping with my eyes and those new antibiotics the nurses put me are really starting to drowse me. I hear footsteps and look up to see Karen. She has been putting me in foster homes since the beginning and we barely talked about anything in those five years. The only times we've ever talked is when I was having trouble and needed to be moved to a new 'home'.

"Hello Isabella," she greeted me in her usual, bored tone. She is the only one that will call me by my full name.

"I guess it's the same as usual Karen," I sighed. I knew what this was leading up to, another home, and a new family.

"Well, not this time. Not exactly," she stated it an unusual tone. I looked up at her in confusion; she had never said any of those words to me before. And what did she mean 'not exactly'? How can this time be any different than those other times I've had a breakdown?

"Would do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"I mean you are going to be going to a family a bit different from the others."

"Exactly what do you mean by 'different'?"

"You remember when you lived in the town of Forks?"

I nodded. Of course I remembered Forks. When I was little I thought it was the best place on earth.

"Well," Karen said excitedly, as if this was something to get excited about. "I have found you a family that lives in Forks that has fostered kids and has adopted a couple of their own. They seem to be very good at handling troublesome kids with complicated backgrounds. The husband is a doctor for the local hospital, and the wife works from home in interior designing. I think this family will really help you."

"How many kids do they have?"

"About five, but from what I hear they are very good academically speaking."

Okay, that's not a very bad number of kids I've had worse.

"So when am I leaving?"

"You will be leaving tomorrow at two o'clock on a train, and will meet the husband and wife at the station."

Wow, that was much sooner than I expected. If I'm leaving so soon then maybe this foster home might be a good thing for me after all. I can only pray that this new adventure won't be another tragedy.


	2. First Encounters

**Chapter 1**

**First Encounters**

It was a very slow train ride from California to Washington. Of course the only things I had for entertainment were a couple of books, which I had already read three times, and my CD player. I only had one CD and it was my favorite, Debussy. As I finished reading _Wuthering Heights_ for the fourth time, I was starting to have the feeling of sleep wash over me. Before I fell asleep I started my CD player and listened to Debussy's _Clair de Lune_. When my mother was alive I could remember her playing that song before I went to sleep.

I could've sworn that it had only been two hours but, when I had woken up I heard the pilot announce that we would be reaching our destination in 15 minutes. Well since I only had 15 minutes I turned off my CD player and packed all my books into my messenger bag. I then looked out the window and tried to reminiscence about my past life in Forks before the fire. It was cloudy, no doubt about to rain. In all my life there I have only seen it ever sunny was maybe 3 or 4 times. I'm a very pale person even though I had lived in places like California and Florida.

I was never able to fit in with my new schools or new homes. I had become mostly known as the shy, quiet girl that always had her face in a book. To tell you the truth I rather be surrounded by books than being surrounded by people. I'm better at reading books than being socially acquainted with other people. Because books don't give labels or hold judgments against you. You can read a book and have different opinions on it without it sounding like a slap in the face.

And that was why I was so nervous about meeting this new family. Karen had said this family would be different, but I couldn't see how. Sure, the man's a doctor and the wife's a work at home interior designer. No big deal right? I wasn't as worried about the couple as I was of their children. I mean what was I supposed to expect of them? Were they all boys? Were there any girls? I can handle being stuck in a home full of boys, I had before, but it would be nice if I had a couple girls or at least one that I might talk to.

Next thing I knew there was a slight pause as the train was pulling into a complete stop.

"Alright passengers we have just arrived in Forks, Washington and I hope you all have had a nice trip and enjoy your day."

That stupid intercom was so old I'm lucky I was able to depict any of that. With that being said and done I made my way leave. I'm lucky I didn't fall and bust my head on the cement. I had always had balance problems, but my last breakdown had somehow made it worse. I can't afford another trip to the hospital, especially if I came in with a busted head from falling. I am sure the doctor would have laughed his own head off.

As I stumbled off of the platform I made my way to a, not too dirty looking, bench. I'm guessing I should just wait here until whoever is taking me home with them to come already. I never was told what my new foster parents looked like so I had no idea who I was going home with. Not a very good situation to be in right? Well I sat there for about 10 good minutes, just humming nothing in particular. Suddenly I noticed a very nice looking couple heading my way. I mean of all people why would such a rich looking, couple be heading over towards _me_. A tall man maybe 6'3, thin, but you could see that he had some muscle under his coat. As for the woman she was much shorter than her husband 5'7, 5'8 maybe. She had very curly, auburn colored hair that clashed with her husbands' smooth blonde colored hair.

They were heading over towards me, so I'm just gonna put a wild guess and say they're my new foster parents.

"Hello, are you Isabella?" they said with such curiousness I was wondering how much time they really spent looking for me.

"Everybody calls me Bella." I didn't mean for that to sound so blunt, but it was true.

"Well I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you may call me Carlisle," he told me while shaking my hand. Firm like a man's handshake should be.

"And this is my wife Esme," he said nodding his head to his, may I say, gorgeous wife.

She shook my hand telling me how very happy they were to have me. I told her back how I was glad to be with them, even though I hadn't even begun to know them or the others. But when I saw the way they looked at each other and all the love they had in their eyes, I knew they had a different relationship then the other foster home couples I had met. With all the greetings being said and done they helped me carry my bags to their waiting, expensive, looking cars. When we started leaving the train station I just started to look out my window as we entered the town of Forks.


	3. Meet The Family

Ch. 2

Meet The Family

I must have again zoned out, because before I knew it we were turning into a not so narrow gravel driveway. Among the edges were tall maple trees with red leaves. After what seemed to be a couple of miles we stopped. I finally looked out the window to see my new home, and when I saw it I was like _Wow, this is where I'm going to live_. It was an old two-story, Victorian mansion. I didn't know they even had these kinds of houses in Forks. From the looks of it, it must've been here since the 19th century, but it had to have needed some modifications if it was still standing. Either way the house was beautiful, my new home.

I walked around the car to retrieve my bags, but Carlisle had already gotten to them.

"Thanks, I could've gotten them myself." There were only two of them besides my messenger bag that I was already carrying.

They then told me how they wanted to show that I was welcome here. Honestly I didn't see how helping with my bags was going to make me feel any more welcome, but I didn't argue. We started heading up the front walkway to the front door. I opened the door to find a very spacious living room, a white leather, L-shaped, couch in front of what looked like a 50 inch, flat screen TV. I could tell that these people were very wealthy; I mean the dad's a doctor and the wife is an interior designer. What else can explain it?

It was by far the nicest house I had ever seen. I had been to quite a few homes, but none as big as this house. I mean these people were living luxury and they had decided they would foster a teenage girl with psychological problems, they must either be a caring, affectionate family, or they were bored and wanted a challenge. Either way I was living under their roof and in their care.

I walked in through the doors till I was about a foot from the end of the stair case. I don't think no matter how long I lived here, I would ever get used to how grand the house is. Hopefully the kids were as thoughtful as their parents or if they were rich and spoiled, I mean most kids would be if they were living in a house like this.

"I think it's time we introduced Bella to the rest of the family," Carlisle whispered to Esme, thinking I couldn't hear him.

He then called out 'Were home!'

And then in that minute two girls came pretty much skipping down the staircase. One was short, thin, with brown hair in an almost pixie style, short and spiky. The other one was taller and had long, blonde hair, she looked like she could be one of those teen models on those fashion magazines.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," she introduced herself with a very high girly voice, but not the annoyingly girly kind of voice.

"Hi," I greeted back not too sure what else to say. But I had a feeling that me and Alice would be getting along quite well.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie," the blonde girl introduced herself with not so high of a voice. I'm not sure if she's that happy to have another girl living in the house.

Then I remembered Esme saying that there were three other boys they had. So the question is _where are they?_

"The boys should be down here in a minute. They were upstairs playing their new Black Opps game when you arrived."

"You should have reloaded when you had the chance!"

The sound of that nearly made me jump out of my skin as a tall, broad, muscular guy came stomping down the stairs. He looked like he could be about a head taller than me.

"I couldn't! Those gunmen were everywhere!"

Then a tall, not as tall as the other guy, also came stomping down. He had longer blonde hair opposed to the other guys' short brown hair. He was muscular but not as broad as the other one.

"Both of you just shut up!"

Now that really made me jump out of my skin. Another boy came down, but he was calmer than his other supposedly obnoxious brothers. He had very nice bronze colored hair that stood on its ends, making it look messy. He was thinner than his other brothers but you could tell he still had a bit of muscle on his bones. To me he was the most gorgeous out of all of them.

"Boys, will you all settle down? Bella's here." She nodded her head towards me.

"Well if she's going to be living here she was going to hear how loud we can get anyway." The big broad one stated.

Esme sighed.

"Just introduce yourselves." She sounded like she was really tired of their arguments over the littlest things.

"Hey I'm Emmett." The broad one introduced himself. I'm guessing he must be the oldest.

"Hey, nice meeting you I'm Jasper." The blonde one stuck his hand out for me to shake it. I accepted it.

"Hello, my name is Edward." He had a very nice way of speaking. Like one of those old, black and white movies.

"Well, Bella, since you've now met the whole family, how about we take your things and I'll show you to your room we had prepared for you?" said Esme.

"That would be good, thank you." I wasn't sure how to reply to them they were all kind to me, and I felt bad that couldn't show some back.

After all the introductions being said and done, Esme led to my room where I was to start settling in.


	4. Exploring

Ch. 3

Exploring

Once we had all the introductions said and done, Esme led me up to my room. When I went in there the walls were painted light purple, like the clouds surrounding a sunset. There was a big queen size bed on the wall next to the balcony doors. It had a very soft looking, dark purple comforter with a canopy hanging over it. On the opposite wall was an antique, dark wood wardrobe and vanity with a mirror. The windows and balcony doors also had very light purple curtains in front of them. I loved it to say the least.

While Esme left me to get settled, I went and looked outside the window to see the foggy sky. A sunny sky would have been good, but a cloudy sky works just as well. I started to think about how my life had lead me to so many foster homes I wondered if this one would lead me in a new direction. Maybe this will be good for me.

After pondering my thoughts about living here and how life has taken its turns, I couldn't stand to be in the room any longer. I decided I needed to explore my new surroundings a little more. I kept thinking to myself hopefully I won't get lost in such a huge house. As I started to move along the halls I could hear the boys were back at their video game, the girls were in one of the bedrooms probably talking about fashion magazines.

As I started to continue walking down the halls, I stopped midstride and peered into a room that I hadn't seen before. It was a dance studio, mirrors on the walls and a balance bar. When I looked in there my heart started racing. I ran quietly to my room and dug through my suitcase. Buried underneath all my clothes were my pointe shoes. I hadn't had anywhere to really practice my dancing. I ran through the hall, trying my best to keep quiet, hopefully nobody noticed.

I sat down on the floor of the studio tying the ribbons of my pointe shoes onto my ankles to secure them. As I was securing them I started to remember my first ballet lessons, when my mom bought me my first pair of pointe shoes. I stood up and started dancing to my own music in my head. As I made to into the arabesque position I started to feel at ease. Despite not practicing for a while my limbs felt so loose. I began to twirl and twirl, and that's when I hear a creak in the doorway.

I suddenly stopped and turned to see, whom I believe his name was, Edward gaping at me.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

"Hey," I was kind of nervous. Did he see all that?

"Did you see-?"

"You're a really good dancer. How long have you been dancing?"

"About 12 years."

"Wow, you've been dancing for that long?"

I nodded. I can't believe he was really this impressed. Besides I'm not the best dancer in the world.

"You must really like to dance."

I nodded. "It's my passion."

"I don't watch that much ballet, but it seemed like you were putting in a lot of emotion. I'm glad we found a use for this room."

"Nobody here uses it?"

"No it was here when we moved in. I'm pretty sure my other siblings forgot about."

"Yeah, it can be easy to forget a room full of mirrors if nobody's ever in it."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry if I intruded. It's just I couldn't look away."

"Okay, how many times have you used that line?"

His face was full of mock hurt, "Well, I never."

Then we both just started laughing. Then I finally caught my breath.

"So what extracurricular activity do you do, besides sneaking around the house?"

He chuckled _again_. What is with him and that chuckle? It was annoying but slightly cute at the same time.

"I happen to play the piano."

"How long?"

"I'm 17 now so about 12 years."

"Cool, maybe you play for me sometime?"

"If you promise to dance for me again."

"Okay, deal."

So Edward and I are going to entertain each other. Why did that sound so wrong? Yet, I was glad I finally had somebody to talk to. It gets lonely when you don't have anybody to talk to.

"Edward."

He turned around as I called out to him; a look of curiousness s was on his face. I'm sure I had that same look on my face.

"Do you mind not telling anybody about this whole dance in the studio thing, it's something I'd like to do without other people knowing?"

"Sure and I think that would make us even."

Now I was just plain confused.

"Okay you lost me there. What do you mean 'were even'?"

"I don't like to play my piano in front of people. You see, to me when I play it's personal to me. Do you feel that way about your dancing?"

Oh, that's what he meant.

"Yeah I definitely get that."

Then we both jumped at the sound of Esme calling us down for dinner.

"How good of a cook is Esme?" I asked. I was curious to see if I would be able to eat anything in this house.

He chuckled _again_. "Don't worry, she's a decent cook."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Only if you don't like spaghetti and meatballs."

Well I couldn't argue with him there. I did love spaghetti and meatballs.

"Great, that's my favorite."

"Wait till you see my brothers they should be-"

He wasn't able to finish what he was about to say, because 4 other teenagers, that live in this house, stampeded through the halls. And we were right in the middle. Before I could react, Edward was able to push me against the wall so I wouldn't be trampled.

"Woo, that was close."

"Yeah."

Then I just realized he had both of his arms on either side of me against the wall. He then realized it too, and removed his hands immediately allowing me freedom to move again.

"Uh, so, we should get to dinner," he said, feeling quite awkward after the wall thing.

"Uh, yeah." I replied, still awkward. I've always been a blusher so I was pretty sure I was blushing like crazy.

We then tried to forget about the whole hallway thing and walked downstairs to dinner together.


	5. Why Me?

Ch. 4

Why Me?

I didn't sleep well that night. When did I ever? My mind was wondering about so many things. My sleeping pills apparently weren't working. I tried to relax myself, but I just couldn't stop thinking about what would happen in the next couple of days. It was Friday night, they were giving me a couple of days to settle in and then I would be attending school the following Monday. I wasn't too excited about going to school, because somehow I always end up screwing something up. I looked at the clock; it read _2:45 a.m._

_Son of a bitch._

I gave up on sleep, every time I was moved to a new place I never got any sleep so what's the point? I guess I still keep trying so I can just leave the realities of my crappy life to not feel so miserable.

I tied my robe on and walked out onto my balcony. I don't know if anybody else feels like I do when I see a full moon. Because when I see the moon, I feel calm and able to just relax without having to worry about anything. I was caught up in the beauty when suddenly the air was starting to smell. I knew this scent so well I could recognize it anywhere.

I look around and then to my left I could see Edward on is balcony, smoking a cigarette. I forgot that his bedroom was right next to mine; his balcony was so close I probably could just step over the railing and I would be there. Then at that moment he had noticed me watching. He was at first in shock, probably that somebody had found out how he's been spending his nights. I didn't really like the awkward staring between us so I just waved. He then seemed to calm down because he waved back. He gestured for me to come over so I thought _hey why not?_

I leaped over the railing and was on his balcony, it wasn't that hard. He started talking to me saying,

"What are you doing still up?"

"I usually have problems sleeping and my medication isn't working. What 'bout you?"

"I couldn't sleep either, usually now I have to take a drag of this to get to sleep," he answered, looking down at his cigarette.

It had been a really long day, a lot of things had happened, I hadn't had a smoke in a while and I really needed one. When I was taken out of my other foster home, Karen had checked me to make me to see if I had anything illegal. She found my cigarette stash I hid in my suitcase. I was desperate to take a smoke, but I'm not sure if I was desperate enough to work up the guts to actually _ask_ for a cigarette. Well apparently I was _that_ desperate.

"Hey do you mind? I haven't had a cigarette in days, I really need one, and my social worker took mine", I asked it plain and simple. I was admitting this to him and I had only known him about 12 hours. I must be out of my mind.

At first he looked at me very confused. Then from his pocket he pulled out a pack of Marlboro. He took one out and handed it to me. I held it out in front of me so he could light it. Sure it was just a pocket lighter but I still didn't like being so close to flames.

I held it in my hand for a minute, then brought it up and took long drag out of it. It felt good, like an ultimate stress reliever. After letting the smoke out, I noticed Edward was watching me curiously.

"You smoke often?"

"I used to do it a lot, but I have been trying to."

"I would think, I mean I don't think smoking would be good for you as a dancer."

"Yeah you're right. So why do you smoke?"

"I just need some way to get things off my mind and this is the only thing that has ever helped me."

He seemed very distant when he was talking about it. And at that moment I just wanted to give him a hug and take away his pain. I wasn't sure if just giving him a hug would help anything though. I didn't know anything about Edward and yet we were already keeping secrets for each other.

"So just out of curiosity why are you in foster care?" I tried to ask as casually as I could, but I don't think I could really ask something that personal in a casual way. Man, am I an idiot.

"My dad had a business trip, he took my mother with him and left me with my aunt because they didn't want me missing school," he explained, "the plane crashed and nobody survived."

"So if you were staying with your aunt when they were on the trip, why aren't you staying with her?"

He sighed. He was looking out over the trees surrounding the house.

"She was very close to my parents, so she didn't take their deaths very well. She pretty much went over the deep end."

Well I'm guessing that's the end of that conversation. I was still shocked that he had been able to tell me all this.

"You tell any of your brothers or sisters about this?"

"Well when I first arrived, Carlisle and Esme explained it to them; I didn't tell it from my point of view."

"So they just know what Esme and Carlisle told them?"

"Yeah."

"So, why me?"

"Well I figured it would probably help you get used to living with everybody else since you don't know them that well. And maybe in time you'll tell me your story." He then yawned.

"Well I guess I better head to bed."

"Yeah, I probably should too."

I climbed back over to my balcony and turned back to look at Edward's. He was also looking at me and waving at me. I waved back and went straight back to my room. I was really tired after talking to Edward. I was able to fall asleep quite fast that night for the first time in a while.


	6. My Heart Skips a Beat

**Ch. 5**

**My Heart Skips a Beat**

Last night wasn't so bad after talking to Edward. I was glad I got to know somebody in this household. And he was gonna give me my space about my past. Most foster families kept trying to get me to crack. Well the lock on this safe isn't as willing.

Saturday morning I woke up to sound of machine guns and two teenage boys yelling. What a great way to wake up in the morning? At least water wasn't being poured over my head like my last home. That was when I was testing a new sleeping medication and apparently it was working a bit too well. At least I now have medication that's getting me to sleep. That one apparently kept me asleep.

As soon as I opened my eyes I saw a huge blinding light, then I realized it was just the sun. I must've forgotten to close the curtains last night after coming in. I got out of bed and stood in front of the window enjoying the strong rays. I took one last look and grabbed my bag to go take a shower. I after washing my hair I blow dried it and decided to just leave it down since putting it up wouldn't do any good.

I grabbed a pair of my black skinny jeans with my long sleeved, gray sweater and my high tops. I honestly didn't know what to expect of this day, but seeing two of my new brothers tackling each other over a PS3 controller was not what I expected. An Edward was leaning on the other side of the couch, just looking bored. He looked and smiled at me before getting back to waiting for his brothers to give it a rest. So I just wandered down the hall to the kitchen to find Esme cooking eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, Bella." She greeted me as she was frying the bacon.

"Morning," I replied as I sat down at the great big isle. When I sat she passed me a plate of bacon and eggs. I was starving so I chowed down, I usually am this hungry in the morning if I wake up in the middle of the night. The bacon was crispy just how I liked it. I was starting to get the hang of how things go in this house.

"We were thinking of going to the mall today, maybe we can find you some new clothes for school."

"Oh, well that's really kind of you Esme, but"

"It's no problem, and we would really like to get know you better Bella."

"Okay, who else is going?"

"Well Carlisle had an emergency at the hospital today, Rosalie and Alice wouldn't miss a chance to go shopping, and the boys can come if they want to."

And right when she said that the boys came running in yelling 'Bacon!' So I guess that was the end of that conversation.

"Hey were coming with yall to the mall today," Emmett said as he scarfed down some scrambled eggs.

"Yes," Jasper replied slowly, "because SOMEBODY broke the PS3 control."

"No he's the one that wouldn't let go."

Then they just went on that way for most of the morning. Edward said he would tag along because he didn't really have much going on for him today. Well that was the most interesting breakfast I had ever had. We had gone in to the mall that day and went to about 20 different stores. I now have more clothes than I've ever had in my entire life. I don't see why it's so important for me to have this many clothes, but they insist.

It was around 8 o'clock by the time we got home. I was tired from walking all day in the mall. The boys just went to go play their Call of Duty game or whatever. The girls just went up to Esmes' room to talk about dresses or whatever. Man, I say 'whatever' a lot. Oh well.

I went upstairs to my room and put in a CD in my CD player. I turned it to a song that was really familiar to me. So I grabbed my pointe shoes and went to the dance room nobody knows about. I put my CD player on speaker not to loud but up enough for me to hear. I didn't know what I was doing and I didn't think about it I just danced.

**Heart Skips a Beat – Lenka**

_**Verse 1**_

_Heart skips a beat_

_My heart skips a beat_

_My is playing tricks on me_

_And it's building bricks on me_

_I can't break through_

_And I can't face you_

_My world is turning slowly now_

_But it's burning up somehow_

_I need some time_

_To know what's right_

'_Cause it's only in the quiet that I feel some relief_

_**Refrain**_

_I'm trying hard not to resist the joy_

_Don't listen to me I'm being paranoid_

_I might try but it's too hard to avoid_

_**Verse 2**_

_My heart skips a beat _

_My heart skips a beat_

_My heart is always first to know_

_And as the feeling grows_

_I can't deny push those thoughts aside_

_My world is full of loveliness_

_But I focus on the stress_

_My heart says "Go" but my brain says "No"_

_And it's only in the quiet that I hear myself breathe_

_**(Refrain)**_

_My heart skips a beat (4x)_

_**Verse 3**_

_Oh I know this time 'cause it's physical_

_My blood has stopped and I am breathes as well_

_But I need a minute to convince myself_

'_Cause it's only in the quiet that I know what to feel _

_**Refrain**_

_My heart skips a beat (4x)_

Man I love that song. It was nice to blow off some steam and just be myself. After the song I checked my watch and thought I should take a shower and head to bed. I turned around and then- holy crap. How long had Edward been standing there?

He was just leaning against the door frame. I'm pretty sure I was blushing like crazy, 'cause he just smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey,"

"You looked like you were having fun just…dancing. You know?"

"Yeah, it was fun. I never really just danced without routine or thinking of steps, or counting."

"Yeah you just looked so free and like you didn't have a worry in the world."

"Thanks, I think."

"So do you ever think about taking up dance again?"

"Sometimes, I guess."

"Well are school has a dance team, and there hosting auditions on Monday. How about you audition?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"I'm just saying you know it might be fun, and we would all support you."

"That sounds nice, I just don't know…"

"Well just wanted to let you know. Good night." He turned to leave and before he walked out I called back to him.

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"That sounds good." He turned around and smiled and left. Then I walked out to and went upstairs to change and get to sleep. After taking my sleep medication I slowly dozed with the sound of music in my head and Edwards voice for some reason.


	7. First Day

Ch. 6

The First Day

Monday came all too fast for me to reminisce the time in between Edward catching me dancing to eating breakfast downstairs with the others in the dining room. But I'll try to summarize the next couple of days. That night at dinner, the other kids were talking about how freaking awesome the first day of school was going to be. The short one, who I believe is Alice, couldn't stop talking about how she couldn't wait to wear the new outfit she had specifically picked out for the first day of school.

The boys were talking about how they were going to win state in football this year. Well except Edward, he apparently wasn't in to sports as much as his brothers. He tells me that he played piano in the schools orchestra. This I found surprising. One, I had never met a boy that played the piano for his own enjoyment. Second, I was surprised by how much attention this guy was putting towards me. When I usually came into a new foster home nobody even tried to talk to me.

Monday morning came quickly. As a tradition for every first day of school, Esme made blueberry pancakes for breakfast. I forgot how good it was to get a homemade breakfast before school, and to sit listening to other members of the household talk about what they think is going to happen that day. God I forgot how normal it is to just eat breakfast at a table and have a conversation. Man I must really be nuts.

Everybody seemed excited about the first day of school, I was overall nervous. I had looked back at Edwards' advice and decided to try out for the dance team at school. When it came time for us to head to school we had split in two cars; Edward, Jasper, Alice, and me in one car, Emmett and Rosalie in the other. I grabbed my bag with my school books and my bag with clothes for the tryouts. Edward apparently noticed this.

"So Bella, are you trying out for the dance team?"

I look up from my hands in my lap. I was sitting in the passenger seat up front next to him. Jasper and Alice were sitting close to each other in the back and had just looked away from each other for the first time hearing what Edward asked.

"Yeah," I reply, "I thought I should give it a shot."

At this Edward smiled, Alice and Jasper just looked at me curiously.

"Bella, you dance?" Alice asked me. She had this excited look in her eyes.

"Yeah," I was nervous about how to answer her. To be honest the hyper, little pixie kind of scared me.

"I'm on the dance team! This'll be SO much fun when you make it."

Man this girl has so much energy.

"How do you know if I'm even going to make the dance team? The tryouts haven't even started yet."

"I just have a gut feeling about these things," she said, before looking back at Jasper.

Sure I was nervous about the tryouts, but I was also worrying about if I made the team. After hearing that from Alice, I was just glad there would be someone familiar there.

We got to school a few minutes later, after Alice wouldn't stop talking about how much fun I'll have at school. I'm not really sure how anybody could enjoy going to school, but that's probably just because whenever I went to school nobody spoke to me because of rumors people made about me. When we got out into the Forks parking lot there were a few people I noticed that were staring at me. I suddenly felt self-conscious and gripped the strap of my satchel tighter. The day hadn't even begun yet and already I wanted it to end.

We all headed into the main office to get my schedule from a woman, whom is Ms. Cope according to the name sign. She handed me my schedule and a map, the others assured me that they would show me around. After we compared each other's schedules; I had 1st period Trig with Alice and Jasper, 2nd period World History with Jasper, 3rd period Literature Rose, 4th period Lunch with all of them, and 5th period Biology with Edward. The rest of my classes had at least one of them in each of them.

The rest of the morning had been mostly boring. The lessons they were teaching I had already learned in Phoenix. The only thing that happened that was somewhat interesting was I met another girl in my Literature class named Angela. She was a kind of shy girl, but she seemed comfortable talking to me. It turns out she was also trying out for the Dance Team. She had been dancing for years and just never really got up the courage to try out for the school dance team though. I found this reassuring that I wasn't the only one nervous about the try outs.

At lunch time I asked Angela to sit with the rest of my family, to which she warily agreed. I understood her wariness to meeting so many people at one time. We got our trays and made it to the back of the Cafeteria where the others were sitting. I introduced her to all them and explained how she was also trying out for the dance team. Alice took a liking to Angela quickly and started yammering about how awesome it would be if Angela was on the dance team. To be honest I think she was just happy I made a friend, or even had the courage to talk to anyone.

Lunch ended and we got up and headed to our next classes. Edward and I had the same class so we walked together. He started asking me questions about how my day was going and if I was enjoying school. When class started, we ran notes back and forth between.

_So are you nervous about the tryouts? _He wrote

_I would be lying if I said no. _I replied

_Well don't worry, you're going to be great._

At this I smiled. I had never known somebody that had such faith in me.

The day soon came to an end and it was time for the tryouts. I had changed into my shorts and cropped shirt. The tryouts were being held in the Gym, as I walked in there I had noticed about 10 other girls preparing for tryouts. I became even more nervous and was about to walk out, when I heard my name. I turned around and saw Edward and everybody else in the stands. I waved back at them and then the tryouts began. Too late to turn back now.

They explained how the tryouts were going to work. They were going to teach us a routine to a song then we were going to have to perform it for them. I paid extra attention to what the girl was teaching us. I had done a similar routine to this in Phoenix so it wasn't hard to pick up. After showing us a couple of times they told us it was our turn, then the music started.

**Wide Awake – Katy Perry**

_**Verse 1**_

_I'm Wide Awake_

_I'm Wide Awake _

_I'm Wide Awake_

_Yeah, I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart (I'm Wide Awake)_

_I didn't read the stars _

_So wrong _

_(I'm Wide Awake)_

_And now it's clear to me_

_Everything you see_

_Ain't always what seems (I'm Wide Awake)_

_I was dreaming for. . so long_

_I wish I knew then _

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_Till I woke up _

_On, on the concrete_

_**Refrain**_

_Falling from cloud nine_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine_

_I'm Wide Awake_

_**Verse 2**_

_Not losing any sleep_

_I picked up every piece_

_And landed on my feet_

_(I'm wide awake)_

_Need nothing to complete. . ._

_Myself. .No_

_(I'm wide awake)_

_Yeah I am born again_

_Out of the lion's den_

_I don't have to pretend_

_(And it's too late)_

_The story's over now_

_The End_

_I wish I knew then _

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down _

_Gravity hurts _

_You made it so sweet_

_Till I woke up_

_On, on the concrete_

_**Refrain**_

_**Verse 3 **_

_Thunder rumbling_

_Castles crumbling_

_I am trying to hold on_

_(I'm wide awake)_

_God knows that I try_

_Seeing the bright side_

_I'm not blind anymore_

_(I'm wide awake)_

_(I'm wide awake)_

_**Refrain 2x**_

_(I'm wide awake)_

_(I'm wide awake)_

_(I'm wide awake)_

_(I'm wide awake)_

_(I'm wide awake)_

I had always enjoyed that song and dancing to it came easily to me. Now the only thing left for me to do is wait for the results of the tryouts.


	8. He Ate My Heart

Ch. 7

He Ate My Heart

I wake up to the sound of Alice calling me. And like yesterday, I try to drown out her yelling by covering my head with a pillow. I mean, come on its Saturday. If a very hyper, pixie-like, girl was waking you up at 7:30 on a Saturday morning you wouldn't want to wake up either. Now I'm still asking myself 'Why? What on earth compelled her to wake me up so early on a SATURDAY?'

"Bella, wake up!" At this moment she decided to rip off my pillow and blankets, then I start to wake up.

"Alice I don't think you know the true meaning of Saturday. You see, Saturday is the day where everybody has the choice to relax and- oh yeah, SLEEP IN."

Sorry as you can see, I'm not really a morning person. Better yet, I'm not necessarily an AWAKE person.

"Bella you have to see this video I found online! It's awesome!"

"Okay, fine I'm up see?" At this point I'm getting out the bed. Already I'm missing the warmth of my blanket and bed.

"Great!"

And just like that, Alice left with a hop, skip, and- twirl?

This whole last week had been my first week of school. And just as every first week is, it was boring to say the least. Sure people were interested to see the new girl and so nobody bothered to keep their stares and comments to themselves. Of course what also may have added to the gossip was how I rocked the Dance tryouts. Of course, I was also pretty stoked that I made the team. I was glad that I had most of my classes with the family, otherwise I would go insane.

The classes weren't all that hard. Most of the stuff they were teaching was material I had already learned back at my old school. The difference is my last school was twice as big and nobody seemed to notice me. Here, I'm the shiny new toy.

I got dressed real quickly and ran my brush through my hair and ran down to eat breakfast with the family. Carlisle was working today, Esme has her office at home, and the rest of the kids just got up. That would of course be because of Alice. She may one day be our president or our dictator, either way she's gonna go places.

Everybody else was down in the kitchen, so I was the last one down. Alice was wearing a purple dress that settled just on top of her knee with white tights and light brown, flat boots. Rosalie was wearing white skinny jeans and a blue sweater. Me on the other hand, I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, combat boots, a long sleeved green turtle shirt and a long brown vest that hangs past my hips. The boys looked like they just got up so they hadn't even gotten dressed yet.

Alice was just sitting at the island typing away on her laptop. So what did she bring me down here for?

"Alice?"

Next thing I know, Alice is laughing on the floor. Literally the crazy pixie looks like her spleen ruptured. I don't think that's possible, but if it was possible her spleen would be rupturing. Everybody else looks about the same as I do, concerned and probably thinking 'What did that chick have in her cereal?'

Edward was the first one to try get through to the laughing pixie.

"Alice, are you okay?"

Alice finally calms down a little bit to realize where she's at.

"Do I need to get Esme?" he asks jokingly.

"No, but you all have to see this video."

Emmett, of course being the ever so curious one, asks

"What's the video about?"

"They're called _The Hillywood Show_."

Okay now this catches my attention.

"What or who are they?"

"They're these two girls that make parodies. They have their own website and a YouTube channel."

"So what did you want us to watch?"

"You remember that movie _Warm Bodies_?"

That rang a bell somewhere.

"Yeah."

"They have a parody for that one. Come and see!"

We all made our way over to where Alice's laptop was sitting. She was right, this video's hilarious. Emmett couldn't stop laughing. In fact, he's nearly on the floor like Alice was. Next thing you know we're all laughing. And then Alice out of the blue says,

"Hey Bella let's try learning that dance is the studio."

For a minute I thought she was joking. But she had this serious, excited looking face. So therefore I ask,

"Alice do you really think we could actually learn that dance?"

Then an idea popped into my head.

"Why don't we see if we could use that song for the next dance?"

I knew the answer before she even said anything.

_Hi, I'm sorry I don't write very often. This is my first fanfic so it's not gonna be the best. Thank you so much for your review, I really appreciate them. If you have any suggestions please leave them in the reviews or message me on my page. I would also like you to know, unless you don't know already, The Hillywood Show is a real group that does parodies. They also have a 'Warm Bodies Parody' that will brighten anybody's mood and give them a good laugh. You will also realize why I named the chapter "He Ate My Heart" if you watch the parody then you'll see the connection. They also do many other blockbusters such as __**Star Wars**_, _**Twilight**__, __**The Hobbit**__, and __**Harry Potter. **__They also act out parodies of stars such as __**Lady Gaga**__ and __**Johnny Depp. **__Please go and support them, they are truly talented and amazing. I am putting the website link and youtube link on my profile for you to view. And thank you so much for continuing reading 'My Life and Its Many Tragedies'!_


End file.
